


In a new world

by MelodySnowflakeVA



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, High School, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Original Character(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodySnowflakeVA/pseuds/MelodySnowflakeVA
Summary: When the DDLC girls mysteriously appear in modern day California with only some of their memories, Hannah Watson, an 18-year-old high school student and fan of the game is unsure of what to do. She wants to help the girls adjust and survive in their new environment, but will the effort prove too much for her and her childhood friend, Lina to handle?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Monika's P.O.V

Monika was a perfectly happy eighteen year old. Apart from regular school problems, such as too much homework, worrying about upcoming tests and stress due to studying, she was perfectly content.  
She hummed to herself as she got dressed for the first day of school. This was especially exciting for her as she was starting at a new highschool. For some reason, her parents had decided to transfer her to a different school over the summer. She didn't really mind, as strangely enough, all her friends were doing the same. Monika tried to remember the reasoning behind this crazy coincidence, but came up with nothing. She could however recall events at her old school from last year. She had quit the debate club and formed a literature club with three other girls and one boy. She had had a crush on this one boy but gave up on him after he showed litterally no interest after awhile. For some strange reason, that's where her memories stopped. But today she wasn't worried about that. She tied her hair in a ponytail with her favourite white bow and went downstairs to have some breakfast before heading out. It was a cool, breezing morning with a few clouds in the sky, and the wind blew through the kitchen window as Monika sat down to a plate of scrambled eggs. Her parents must have already left for work as the house was completely empty.  
After breakfast, Monika headed out the front door and began a slow, relaxing walk to school. She was half an hour ahead of schedule so she spent a lot of the extra time taking in her surroundings and breatheing the fresh morning air. Colourful flowers grew all around the path she walked, and she stopped to look at them, taking in their beauty. It felt like it was going to be a nice, peaceful day.

Natsuki's P.O.V

Natsuki woke with a start. "Ok ok I'm up!" she shouted with annoyance and a little fear as she felt someone approach. Her father slapped her across the face. "Get up you lazy brat!" he demanded. Natsuki fought to hold back her tears as she got out of bed and rushed to hide in the bathroom. While there, she got herself ready for the day, forcing herself not to cry just in case her father was right outside the door listening. She let out a few sobs as she took a shower, hoping the water would drown out the noise. When she was done, she changed into the clothes she had picked out for school and carefully exited the bathroom, glancing around warely for any signs of her father. He was no where in sight. "Thank goodness," she thought. "He left me alone for a few minutes, for once in my life."  
She sat on her bed and burried her face in her hands. She did not dare cry, but she let her face fall and her body shake a little. Her left cheek still stung with the pain of the newest slap she had received that morning. After a few minutes, Natsuki glanced at the clock and let out a yelp. If she stayed here any longer, she was going to be late.  
Quickly, she grabbed her bag and dashed downstairs, jumping over a wire that had been placed on the floor in an attempt to trip her. She tried to grab something from the fridge before leaving, but that turned out to be a big mistake as her father was guarding it, making sure she could not get any food that morning. Before he could beat her up for trying however, Natsuki bolted out the front door and slammed it behind her. She then rushed down the path leading to her new school.  
There was one good thing about her father: and that was he had decided to transfer her to the same school all her friends were transfering to this year. At least she would get to see them again. True, none of them knew about her problems at home, but just being around them helped her to take her mind off things. Also, she had left her manga collection in Monika's care. Once at school, she could find her friend and ask if she could have them back. Then she would be able to sit down somewhere and read to her heart's content. That thought comforted Natsuki a little. She slowed down her pace and took in her new surroundings, enjoying the breeze blowing in her face and the smell of the fresh morning air. Maybe today would not be such a bad day after all, at least at school.

Yuri's P.O.V

Yuri yawned as she woke up that morning. The morning sunlight was streaming in through her window, elluminating her bedroom walls with a light shade of gold. She smiled at the beautiful display and checked the time displayed on her phone. She had made good time. She had just enough time to get ready before heading to school. She was starting at a new one today, as her parents had somehow decided to transfer her to the same school that her friends from the literature club she had joined last year were also transfering to. Coincidence? Maybe.  
She went into the bathroom and took a shower to feel even more refreshed for the day. She felt a sting in her right arm as the water touched it and looked down. There, on her arm were several deep cuts, clearly made by a knife. She shivered slightly. She had had such a good sleep last night that she somehow almost forgot all about the distress she had felt yesterday. She had had a bad day and was desperately searching for a way to get all the emotional pain out. That's when, for like the thousandth time in her life, she relied on her trusty knife collection. She had picked out a knife at random and began cutting her right arm. In total, she had made five cuts spaced out across regular intervals across the surface of her arm. There had been a lot of blood, and she had successfully managed to clean it up before anyone could notice. What she had not done however was patch up the wounds. So of course, upon contact with water, Yuri's arm stung with fresh pain. Strange really, as it hadn't hurt that much while she was cutting. She couldn't even really explain why she did it. Anytime her emotions got overwhelming, she would just have the urge to do it. At first, she had thought she was crazy. But after a while it became something she did to relief herself of internal pain. It felt, strangely good...  
"Snap out of it," she scolded herself, as she let memories of yesterday flash through her mind. "Today's a new day, a fresh start. Don't think about that stuff now!" She continued what she was doing, and ten minutes later, Yuri was downstairs, helping herself to some water in the kitchen. She drank the refreshing drink slowly, enjoying the fresh taste of the water. It was soothing somehow.  
Yuri looked through the kitchen cupboards to see if there was anything good for breakfast. Settling on a bowl of cornflakes and some milk, yuri sat down and, with fifteen minutes to spare, began eating her breakfast. The sky outside was now a bright shade of grey and gold as the sun rose higher on that cool, cloudy morning. A light wind blew through Yuri's kitchen window, causing her to shiver slightly. She decided, that along with her usual long sleeves, she'd bring an extra jacket to school in case it got cold today.  
She hurriedly finished her food and, after packing a jacket into her schoolbag, slung it over her shoulders and exited through the front door.  
The walk to school calmed Yuri down from the random flashbacks earlier that morning. She took deep, calming breaths as the smell of fresh trees and flowers reached her. The school was not far, just a mere seven minute walk away. But there was a lot to see in the meantime. Beautiful fruit trees grew along the sides of the path where Yuri walked. Bright flowers blosomed at every turn, and at one point a field with fresh green grass opened on her left. Maybe she could go there and relax sometime, she thought. The walk was so relaxing in fact that Yuri found herself feeling disappointed when it ended. She turned into the building of her new school and sighed. She could always come back later, she thought. Now, she had school and new classmates and teachers to worry about. She hoped she would at least see her friends today. Things always seemed to be better when they were around, for the most part.

Sayori's P.O.V

Sayori reached up and snoozed her alarm clock for the third time that morning. She sighed and rolled onto her back. "I've got to get up," she said to herself. She tried to find motivation to sit up, but she just couldn't. What was the point anyway? She'd just make a fool of herself. It was her first day at a new school after all. She knew she should be excited, especially since her friends were also going to be there, but she just felt miserable. She didn't even know why. Her brain just kept telling her that it was not worth it to get out of bed, to go to school, to even smile. Why would it be? She was nothing but a useless piece of trash anyway. Maybe no one would even notice if she didn't show up at school today. Her childhood friend certainly hasn't bothered to contact her. He probably already forgot she existed. So why would her friends even notice if she did not show up today? Her best friend from childhood, who was still going to her old school, was probably happy that she had moved. Now he could be free without her.  
The sound of the alarm clock going off for the fourth time startled Sayori out of her thoughts. "Fine fine," she said, pushing herself into a sitting position and forcing herself to stand. She turned the alarm off and, focusing on the bathroom, forced herself to walk towards it to get ready. She was late again, she knew it. By the time she had brushed her teeth and gotten dressed, the time on her phone showed that she only had five minutes to get to school or she'll be late on her first day. "Why?" she asked herself, as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door. "Why am I such a lazy, stupid kid who can't even get to school on time?"  
Sayori barely noticed the beautiful view as she ran to school with the wind wipping through her hair which had a red bow in it. She found herself out of breath but did not stop running until she reached the school. Panting, she entered the building and tripped over her own feet. As she fell, she pictured crowds of students staring at her, laughing and pointing at the clumsy new girl who couldn't even stand upright without falling. "No," she cried out in a pained voice due to the mental images in her mind as she used her hands to break the fall. Looking up, she saw that no one was nearby. A little relieved, but still mad at herself for being so clumsy, Sayori pushed herself back into a standing position and went on her way. "You're lucky no one saw you," the thoughts in her brain scolded, as she made her way to the first lesson of the morning. "You're right," she said to herself. "I'm nothing but an idiot... I'll never make any new friends, no one would want to even talk to someone like me..." She sighed as she reached the classroom door. Today was going to be a bad day...


	2. Hannah Watson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be towed from first person prospectives

I sat at the front of the classroom and stared off into space. Students filed in all around me, chatting, laughing, even singing as they took their seats. I barely noticed them. My thoughts were far away, thinking about home and my friends, or any other thing unrelated to school. It was comforting to think about those things, as that way I wouldn't concentrate on the impending terror I'd have to face in a few minutes, which was, standing up in front of the class to introduce myself. You see, I was a new student at a new school, and I was pretty sure that sooner or later, a teacher was going to walk in and expose my presence to everyone around me. Some people might enjoy that sort of attention, but I just wanted to sit here with my own thoughts and feelings, without everyone else staring at me. In fact, if I had a choice I'd rather not be here at all. I would want to be at home reading, drawing or writing, or else be spending time with people I felt comfortable with. My friends were all back at my old school, with the acception of one, and not even that person was in my class. Here, I knew no one, and I certainly did not dare to start reading a novel or writing a poem where anyone could just see what I was doing.   
"Hannah Watson!" the sound of my name startled me out of my thoughts and I glanced up in a panic. The jeacher was standing right in front of me with a smile on her face. "Y-yes?" I asked nervously, wondering if I had done something wrong. The teacher's gaze softened. "Don't worry dear," she said. "Come on up, the class wants to get to know you." Shakily, I stood up and nervously glanced around at the students surrounding me. I allowed my teacher to led me to the front of the classroom, praying I did not look stupid. My mind began racing, wondering if my hair looked acceptable and if I had tied my purple bow properly that morning. My breathing quickened ever so slightly as I turned to face the class again.   
The class gave a polite applause as the teacher said, "Ok Hannah, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" I cleared my throat, unsure of what I was doing. "Em," I began, uncertain where to begin. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught the glance of a brown-hair girl with green eyes. She was giving me an encouraging smile. She looked, strangely femiliar. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I felt like I had seen her somewhere before.   
I turned my attention back to the task at hand, took a deep breath and began my speech. "Em, hi..." My voice trembled slightly. "My name's Hannah Watson and..." I trailed off for a moment, wondering what to say next. A shy-looking girl with purple hair caught my attention. She too was giving me an encouraging smile, though rather shyly. Once again, I was hit with the feeling that I had seen this girl before somewhere. I took another shaky breath and continued. "I just moved here from New York last summer." I paused, wondering how to continue. "Tell them about your passions," my teacher prompted. I felt a little exposed. My passions? I barely knew these people. "Em," I said again, "I like reading, and writing and..." The purple haired girl eyed me again, this time with a bit of interest. I did not know how to feel about that. "Go on," my teacher encouraged. A girl near the back of the class with choral hair looked up at me with sympathy. She looked as though she understood the discomfort of getting so much presure and attention to smile and speak confidently. Once again, I recognised her and this time my heartstrings were tugged as I made eye contact with her. Something about her being there, looking like she understood my pain all too well pained me. It was almost as though I knew her and her struggles. But I couldn't have, I didn't know this girl, did I? I glanced back at the other two girls. Now that I thought about it, making eye contact with each of them also brought me a sense of both wonder and sympathy. There was seriously something going on here.  
On an unrelated note, something about their presence also brought up something else I liked to mind and I went for it. "I also like watching shows, a friend of mine got me into anime recently. I'm not really into it yet but it seems interesting. I'm also considering checking out manga sometime soon." At this, a fourth girl turned her attention to me. She had short pink hair and she was visibly the smallest of the four girls. She looked excited, eager even at the mention of manga. Did she like reading those?  
"That's nice," the teacher said. "Anything else?" I recked my brain for anything new to say but nothing came to mind. Embarrassed, I shook my head. "No," I whispered in a small voice. "Ok, thank you Hannah!" the teacher said as I found myself stumbling back to my seat, shaking from the nerves I had experienced over the last few minutes. Eyes followed me as I sat. I felt stupid. Why couldn't I say more? There was so much more to me, why couldn't I say it aloud?  
The teacher smiled at the class as I took my seat. "Alright class, so these are our five new students," she said, smiling warmly at all the students. Wait, five? Who were the other four? "I hope you'll make them feel right at home." She made eye contact with me and then to the other four students, who I could not see from my point of view. When she returned her attention to the class as a whole, she put on a more professional persona. "Alright, for those who don't know me, I'm Miss Gardener and I will be your English Language teacher."   
She turned to the white board and began writing on it. "Now, before we can begin our classes, let's go through some rules." She began listing off some basic class rules that I had heard a hundred times before in other classes. I found myself spacing out again. I didn't mean to, but something just kept bugging me. Apart from the fact that I had just given a horrible introduction in front of the class, which had probably sealed my image towards the other students, there was something else bothering me. Those four girls who noticed me earlier were strangely femiliar, even errily so. Where had I seen them before? And why had their presence reminded me of anime? There were so many questions wirling in my brain that before I knew it, I was no longer in the classroom. My mind was far away, back at home, trying to figure out where I had seen those faces before.  
Four girls, anime, manga... Something definitely felt femiliar here, but it just wouldn't click. There were too many missing pieces.   
The rest of the day went on uneventfully. I barely paid any attention to the teachers in any of my classes, and when the lunch bell rang I was one of the first to leave. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I tripped on someone's feet and with a start, fell face first onto the ground. A yelp told me that I had caused the person to fall over too.  
"I'm so sorry," I said, gasping and getting up. The girl who had fallen looked at me as she pushed herself up from the floor. "No, I'm sorry," she said. "I'm such a clumsy idiot..." She got to her feet. "This is the second time I tripped today and this time I brought you down with me. I'm so sosorry!" The poor girl looked almost terrified at this point. She looked at me nervously, as though expecting me to freak out and yell at her. Instead, I got up and approached her slowly, a soft smile on my face. "No it was my fault," I said. "I wasn't looking. I was kind of lost in my thoughts." "Oh," the girl responded. Now that I got a good look at her, I realised she had choral hair and blue eyes. Those eyes... I recognised them from English class earlier that morning. "Still I'm sorry," the girl said again. "It's ok," I reassured her. "I'm not hurt or anything. Plus like I said, it was my fault. If anything I probably tripped you up by accident, so I'm really sorry for that."  
The choralette sighed. "Thanks, it's ok," she said. "Well, I best be going.." "Wait," I said before she left, curiosity getting the better of me. "I didn't get your name." I had figured that learning her name might help me figure out where I may have seen her before.  
The girl put on a smile. "Oh, my names Sayori," she said. "I'm Hannah," I introduced myself. "Nice to meet you Hannah," Sayori said, beaming. "Well, I'll see you later maybe?" "Sure," I said, as my brain did backflips. I waved to Sayori as she left, heading in the opposite direction. As she disappeared around the corner, I hurriedly walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. My plan had worked, and all too well. I had definitely heard that name before, and it brought to mind an image of a girl I had seen before in a video game. She looked just like her: choral hair, red bow, blue eyes... Everything about her matched the appearance of Sayori, the person I had just talked to.  
"It couldn't be," I thought, "probably just a coincidence?" But then I remembered the other three girls from this morning. Each of them matched the appearance of each of the girls from that video game, Doki Doki Literature club. The brown-haired girl was Monika, the purple-haired girl was Yuri and the pink-haired girl was Natsuki. If that was true, some of my favourite characters had come to life in the real world. But how? Did they remember anything? I couldn't be sure, and until I could, I had to be careful what I said around them. If they couldn't remember, saying something could make things complicated, especially in Monika's case. Or it might affect her the least, depending on how you look at it. She was my favourite character of all the dokis, and seeing her or any of the others hurt because of me was the last thing I wanted. So I'd have to be careful. But what if some other student recognised them and started freaking out? I had to make sure that wouldn't happen, for their sakes.  
A loud voice once again drew me from my thoughts. "Hiiiiiiii!" A girl with long dark hair and hazel coloured eyes called, running towards me with a bag of chips. The silver headband in her hair glittered in the broad daylight.  
"Hi Lina," I said dully as she approached. "Aww, Hannah why so glum?" Lina asked, ruffling my blond hair and messing up the neat ponytail I had tied this morning. "Lina don't," I managed, before she giggled and sat down beside me. "I've been looking for you everywhere," she said. "And I got us these!" She held up the chips proudly. "Thanks," I said, helping myself to one. Lina looked me over. "Hannah, you look stressed," she commented. Oh great, she noticed, I thought. "No no I'm alright," I said quickly. "No you aren't alright," Lina insisted. She hesitated a little. "Did class not go well today?" I sighed. Lina was a great friend and all, but I didn't want to talk about what I had just discovered to her right now. For one, she probably wouldn't believe me. Also, she wasn't exactly a fan of Doki. She was ok with it, sure but she barely knew anything about it. It would probably be better to keep this to myself. "Well," I began, choosing my words carefully. "I did screw up during introductions this morning." "Awwww," Lina said, putting an arm around me. "That's ok. I'm sure things will be alright." I smiled a little. Lina was always so positive all the time. She always brought a bright, genuinely happy energy with her everywhere she goes. It could get a little exhausting at times, especially if I just needed some space to think, but she always does something random to try and brighten up my mood. "Hey, if anyone bothers you about it, I'll burry them in ice cream," she joked. "Oh come on," I said. "That would just reward them." "True, who doesn't like ice cream?" Lina asked. "hey speaking of that, there's a good ice cream shop just down this corridor. Wanna go get some?"  
I nodded, feeling a little bit better. I had heard from Lina that the ice cream at this school was amazing. "Sure," I said, getting up from the bench. I decided to push the dokis out of my mind for now and followed my childhood friend to the ice cream shop. Lina stuffed the bag of chips in her large purse and skipped ahead. "Yay let's go!" she cried. "It'll be like old times!"   
Lina and I had been friends ever since we were little. We had met in kindergarden and had attended the same school up till seventh grade. A few years ago, she had to move so we had parted ways temperarily. We still kept in touch though, and last summer, when I moved, we had spent most of it together as she showed me the many sights and sounds of the area. She had lived here for the past five years, so she knew almost everything about this town.   
We turned into the ice cream shop and joined the long line of students queuing up for some delicious frozen delights. I was already feeling better. Lina was happily chatting away about her day so far, which sounded really cool. The line moved and I followed, peering in front to see how many people were left till our turn. Then I saw her. A girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes was ordering what looked like a chocolate ice cream cone at the counter. "Monika," I thought as she paid for her treat. Monika moved out of the line and it moved forward once again. I followed her with my eyes as she joined a group of three other girls at the entrance. There, just as I expected, was Sayori, and the other two looked just like Natsuki and Yuri. Their voices carried over to my ears as I watched. "Hey Monika!" Sayori had called to the brunette as she approached. "Did you get it?" "Yep," Monika said, smiling at her friends. "You guys sure you don't want some? People are saying it's really good!" "No I'll pass," Sayori said. "What about you, Natsuki?" Natsuki hesitated. "Well, ok," she said finally, walking towards the queue and joining the back of it. "Yuri?" she called to the purple-haired girl. Yuri shook her head. "I don't think it's such a good idea to have ice cream before lunch," she said. Monika nodded. "I guess you're right," she said. "Sorry I dragged you here so early, I just couldn't resist though. You know how much I love chocolate." She giggled and started eating her ice cream.  
"Hannah, what are you looking at?" Lina asked, tapping my shoulder. "Huh?" I said, turning away from the girls. "Oh, nothing.:. I just... spaced out..." I lied, hiding the truth once again. "You always do that," Lina teased. "Come on, the line's moving."  
After getting our ice creams, Lina and I sat together under a shady tree in the school grounds to enjoy them. My mind was still racing from the recent sightings of the four girls in the ice cream shop.   
What really bothered me was that now, I knew that it was for real. There were no questions about their identities anymore, they had been confirmed and I didn't know how to feel about that. Normally, I would be happy to meet my favourite characters. But they just seem so comfortable in this world that I doubted if they even had any memories of the previous world at all. I couldn't just walk up to them, say I'm a fan and ask for autographs. This could lead toserious consequences if that were true. Maybe I was just over thinking things? They could just be here on purpose and were trying their best to act normal so as not to raise any suspision. Yeah, maybe that was it... I was probably worried over nothing. Maybe I could go talk to them? I wasn't sure. I was still in shock, and I still wasn't sure what this all meant. Should I be worried or excited? Did they still have their personal problems? Would it even be wise to bring it up in conversation? And what if they really didn't have any memories of their previous lives? Would they be confused? Would they even know what Doki Doki Literature Club is?   
"Hannah," Lina's voice cut through my thoughts like a knife yet again. I startled out of them and blurted, "Huh? What? Were you talking to me? I totally wasn't spacing out, I totally wasn't..." Lina sighed. "Hannah, are you ok?" "What? Of course, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I said, letting my words tumble out in a jumbled mess. But my face gave it all away. Lina sighed. "Hannah, look at me," she ordered. I met her eyes. "I've known you for twelve years. I know when something isn't right. You can't hide it from me, and I understand if you dont want to talk about it. But please stop pretending that you're alright. It's only going to hurt more if you lie to yourself."   
I sighed in defeat. "Ok, fine," I said. "I'm not ok. I made a discovery today and it's driving me crazy. But I can't tell anyone about it or there might be chaos." Lina looked interested. "Can you tell me?" she asked. I hesitated. "You wouldn't believe me, plus, you can't tell anyone if I do." "I promise," Lina said earnestly. "My lips are permanently sealed!" She pretended to zip her lips shut with a finger and winked. "Come on Hannah, you can tell me anything." I still hesitated for a little, but relented. "Ok, but just warning you, it's pretty crazy and I understand if you don't believe my story."  
I told her about the girls and how I wasn't sure what their presence meant. Then I had to backtrack and explain what the game was all about and what the struggles and respective fates of each of the girls were and how it all happened. That way, I could fully explain the chaos I feared could happen if anyone found out and my personal worries for each of them. I told her how I had recognised them from the introduction this morning and how Sayori, who had probably had experience with being presured to act confident all the time appeared to sympathise with my situation. Then I had to backtrack and explain how each girl reacted and why they probably reacted that way. I had to explain Natsuki's love of Manga, and then backtrack again to explain what each of the other girls liked. I ended by concluding that they were the four other new students in my English class this morning. I was sure of it by now. When I was done, lunch break was almost over and our ice creams had long been eaten.   
"Wow," Lina said. "That is pretty messed up." "I'm worried for them," I said. "If they still have their struggles... If anything happens..." I shivered slightly. "there's no way to restore character files if these girls are no longer characters." Lina, as was her nature, put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It's ok," she said positively. "I'm sure they're going to be ok!"  
The bell rang. "Oh crap I'm going to be late!" Lina cried. "Catch you later Hannah!" With that, she stood and bolted back into the main building, disappearing from sight. I sighed. Well, at least she believed me, I thought. I hoped so, anyway.  
I got up and made my way back into the school behind Lina. The thought of afternoon lessons brought me a sense of calm strangely enough. Hopefully one of them would be in my next period and I could keep an eye on them, I thought. It would bring me some comfort to know they were doing alright here.

**Author's Note:**

> More will be coming soon, I promise. The actual chapters won't be as short as this haha


End file.
